Picture perfect memories
by Monarchy of a Fangirl
Summary: Several oneshots about some of my faourite charcters and what they thought about before they died. Should go in death order, please read and review!Abandoned for the time being...
1. Marlene McKinnon

**I decided that before I write my next part of the Lily Evans diaries that I would write several one shots on some of my favourite characters and what the thought about before death. They should go in order of who died when.**

Marlene McKinnon

Marlene saw the death eater raise his wand and she knew that she was about to die, as her final act she thrust the child that she was holding out of the way. As she looked into the eyes of her death, Marlene's life flashed before her eyes.

_She was three and her younger brother Joshua had just been born. Her mother had collapsed onto the hospital bed and Marlene and her older sister Matilda had come around the bed. Their brothers were sitting outside waiting, the nurse handed Joshua to Marlene and he had opened his eyes, which were a shocking blue and smiled at her._

_Marlene was five and displaying her first signs of magic to her family. She had gotten so angry at her oldest brother, Rupert, that she had somehow made a vase smash over his head without touching it. Rupert had been in a concussion for several days after wards, but Marlene had felt that it was worth it. He had called her a 'squib'._

_Then Marlene was eleven and she was getting her Hogwarts letter and all three of her older siblings were telling her how amazing Hogwarts was, whilst Joshua screamed that he wanted to go and that it wasn't fair._

_Marlene was on her last day of the summer before going to Hogwarts and she could see in her mind's eye the muggle boy drawing closer to her and she was receiving her first kiss. It was warm and gentle, just like the muggle boy. He had been a farmer's son and her first boyfriend. They had kept that relationship going until Marlene was in her third year._

_Marlene's parents, Joshua and Rupert (who had by now left Hogwarts) were all waving her off of platform nine and three quarters, she was on her way to Hogwarts._

_Marlene was being sorted and the hate shouted out 'Gryffindor' and she ran over to sit with a red haired girl also in her year. Her other brother Kyle looked stunned from over at the Ravenclaw table, but Matilda welcomed her into Gryffindor with open arms._

_After the sorting Marlene had been shown to her dorm with the red haired girl, who was called Lily Evans, a girl with curly chocolate brown hair called Mary MacDonald, a girl with long black hair and very pink cheeks called Hestia Jones and her old friend, Alice Fortesque. They all immediately became best friends and remained that way until death._

_Marlene was waking up in St Mungo's. She couldn't remember a thing, but apparently Bellatrix Black had cursed her several weeks ago._

_Marlene was fighting in her first, and certainly not last, fight against the death eaters. And then she saw the boy that her best friend Lily fancied sacrifice his life for Lily and knew that that was what she wanted. Someone like poor Harry, someone who loved her enough not to care about her life, their only real concern being her life._

_Marlene's friend Sirius was teasing her and pulling her pigtails saying that she looked stupid at the end of their second year. Marlene promised that she would make Sirius pay and from then on, she never wore pigtails again._

_Marlene was starting third year and she wanted in on the secret pool on 'When will Lily go on a date with James', but Sirius said that she could only get in if she gave him a kiss. So she did, it wasn't her first kiss, but it was the best kiss of her life and she would always remember it as the reason that she fell for Sirius Black._

_Marlene was running along a corridor, away from Lily in their massive game of hide and seek when she came across a classroom. She burst in through the door and saw Sirius kissing a blonde girl who was a third year Huffelpuff. She was screaming at Sirius and crying at the same time, because it felt like her heart was being ripped out. From then on she promised herself that she would never like another guy._

_Marlene was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she was just about to lose her virginity, not to Sirius like she had always pictured it, but to some guy whose name she couldn't remember. All she knew was that she was doing it to make Sirius jealous after all he had lost it to some slut over the summer. Then the broom cupboard door began to bang. They jumped apart and put on their clothes back on again quickly. Sirius and James walked in, Sirius was white and shaking and yelling at Marlene._

_James had concussion and Marlene was the only person who would play another chaser at such short notice, Sirius was promising to catch her if she fell off of James' broom. She scored quite a few times and then a Slytherin beater flew straight into her and hit her around the head with his bat. She was falling and she thought that she would die and then Sirius had caught her. And then they were kissing with enough passion to set the stands on fire._

_Sirius was announcing in the Great Hall that Marlene was his girlfriend and then he helped her up onto the Gryffindor table and kissed her hard. All of the Professors were applauding and Dumbledore looked like he was crying._

_They were in their last year at Hogwarts and James and Lily had come into the Great Hall sopping wet, but they both looked so happy that they were about to burst. Then James screamed for the entire hall to hear that Lily Evans had finally said yes. Fireworks went off and the entire hall had pictures of Lily and James throughout the years covering them._

_James was announcing to the Gryffindor common room that he and Lily were engaged and Sirius was asking in a loud voice if Lily was pregnant._

_Marlene was losing her virginity finally to Sirius, it was the night before graduating Hogwarts and the time had felt right for both of them. _

_Marlene was kneeling on the floor of her parent's kitchen, sobbing, Sirius had his arms around her. All of her family was dead and all she had now was her friends._

_Marlene was Lily's maid of honour at her wedding and she was walking down the aisle in a red and gold dress. James had chosen the colour scheme. Marlene saw Sirius' face, not looking at Lily throughout the small ceremony but at hers and she knew that she someday wanted to marry him._

_Marlene and Sirius were pacing outside Lily's hospital room, then the healer came out and told them it was ok it go inside. Inside the room they saw Lily and James. Lily looked exhausted and James was in shock. They handed Marlene a bundle of blue blankets, inside it was a baby boy, he looked just like James but he had Lily's eyes. James asked Marlene and Sirius to be their son's godparents. His name was Harry._

_Marlene was going through Sirius' draws to find her wand and then she found a small black box with the Black engagement ring inside it and a letter to Remus inside it, it was asking his advice for how to propose to Marlene._

_Marlene and Sirius were having their last conversation and Marlene was saying that she had news and Sirius was saying that he needed to ask something, and then Moody came down and told them that it was time to go._

Back in the present seconds before death Marlene realised something, she would never marry Sirius, and she would never be able to tell Sirius that he was going to be a father.

Then death eater's wand came down in an arc and a jet of green light came out of it. Marlene McKinnon's body crumpled onto the floor, her blonde hair flying out. She was dead.


	2. James Potter

James Potter

James heard their front door bang open and he saw the dark, hooded figure cross the threshold of the home that he and Lily had spent ages putting together.

'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!' Even as I shouted these words to my wife and son, I knew that there was no hope for me. But strangely enough I didn't care. As long as Lily and Harry made it out alive I could live with that. Ok that was ironic. As Lord Voldemort raised is wand, I stood defiantly in front of him, and remembered all the amazing times that I had had in my life.

_I was sitting at the table and an owl flew in. In its beak it had clasped the Hogwarts letter that I knew that I would get soon enough. My parents were so proud of me and my dad promised me an owl and when I was old enough, the best racing broom that money could buy!_

_I was sitting in my compartment on my way to Hogwarts. And then a tall black haired boy came in. I offered him a seat; he looked at me and then smiled. He gave me a chocolate frog of his and we were instantly best friends. A couple of minutes later a very pretty red head girl came in. She was ignoring us and then her friend came in, he was a greasy haired boy. We might have insulted him a bit so they left. Then a pale boy with light brown hair asked if he could sit with us. Of course we agreed and then we saw a couple of Slytherin beating up a smaller boy with blonde hair, we rescued him together. From then on we were all best friends._

_I was being sorted into Gryffindor were all my new friends and that pretty red haired girl were. My parents were so proud._

_Our first flying lesson, I aced it completely. Flying is the best feeling in the world!_

_I was asking Lily out so many times, not because I liked her, purely because it annoyed Snivellous so much. I think she knew this and instead went for some Ravenclaw second year called Harry._

_It was the end of our first year and I was duelling a massive death eater and then I saw that harry sacrifice himself for Lily and Lily's face after he did that. At that moment I knew that I would have done the same for Lily any day or any of my friends._

_It was my first Quidditch match. I was a chaser and we won against Ravenclaw 60-270! I scored so many goals! I love Quidditch and I had the best, fastest broom in the world. The Shooting star had only just come out._

_It was Christmas in our second year and I had to stay in. That Christmas eve I got my first kiss, it wasn't off of Lily. It was from a Gryffindor first year. It broke my heart when she said that she loved me and I honestly couldn't say the same back._

_We had all noticed that Remus went missing once a month, every month at the full moon. We went down to the hospital wing the night after the full moon in March and confronted him about it. He burst into tears and said that he completely understood why we didn't want to be friends with him anymore. Peter had taken some convincing at first, but we told him that we didn't care about his lycanthropy._

_It was the summer before third year and Sirius visited for the first time. It was one of the best summers ever, from then on Sirius had un-officially moved into my house. We may have accidently exploded one of the walls on our Potter mansion, but we spent the rest of the summer rebuilding it without magic. Also we began to devise the idea of us becoming animgaus to help Remus with his 'furry little problem'._

_I was in fourth year at our annual Christmas ball and we Marauders were planning a massive prank! Halfway through the slow dance number, a massive balloon opened above the dance floor and tons of itching powder slowly fell onto the dance floor. When the dancers ran off of the dance floor and out into the entrance hall, they slipped on the ice that we had carefully positioned and slid outside the castle. Then the castle doors looked themselves, when the teachers got back in we got detention for two months, but we didn't care._

_Fifth year and we finally completed the transformations. Peter took the longest, but we were patient, the room of requirement really is useful!_

_The summer before sixth year and Sirius turned up on my doorstep and told me and my family how he had run away after a particularly bad dinner party, we immediately adopted him._

_Sixth year in our advanced potions class, I leant over and smelt the amortentia. I could smell the woody smell of a broomstick, melting chocolate and a lovely coconut type smell, later I leant over Lily to borrow a quill from Sirius and that was what she smelt of. That was when I realised that I was in love with her._

_I was practicing Quidditch for a big match the next day when Lily came out to the pitch. I was so surprised that I promptly fell off my broom and was knocked out for several days._

_The Christmas ball again, this year we decided to go all out on the prank scale. The cups all turned into frogs and bounced all over the great hall and all of the plates turned into flamingos and wreaked havoc all over the hall. Then all of the crystals on the chandelier turned into bluebirds. Finally we made Lilies fall from the ceiling. After that year the yearly ball was cancelled never to be continued again._

_It was the final summer before our last year at Hogwarts and all four of us stayed at one of our houses for the entire summer, except Sirius'. I also got my head boy badge. I was so shocked and so was Sirius, he got drunk for three days straight and the insisted on holding me a 'stag do' to celebrate my freedom that would be going soon. Remus wrote to Lily and it turned out that she was head girl._

_I still remember the day when Lily came running into our head's dormitory crying hysterically. When I asked her what was wrong several times, she ran out and into the rain. I followed her and finally we got together. When we came back into the Great hall I screamed it for everyone to hear! I never did realise that Sirius had a pool on us._

_Mine and Lily's first date was a complete disaster. But for some reason we were still together, then she suggested that I should meet all the family that she had left, her big sister Petunia and her fiancé Vernon._

_That first meeting was a disaster. It ended with them running out of the restaurant and Lily crying. I promised her that I would make it up to them. I never did. When we were invited to their wedding, Lily wasn't invited to be a bridesmaid; I think that that broke her. After their wedding which wasn't that good, I took her out to a picnic by the black lake and proposed to her. She said yes and because my friends are amazing Sirius set off fireworks saying congratulations to the future Potters._

_A couple of weeks after this, I took her to see my parents. Just before we left to go back to Hogwarts, they died. As heartbroken as was Lily, but we had each other and that was all that mattered._

_For our wedding, which took place a week after we had graduated the only things I got to choose were my guests, the colour scheme, the best men and the cake. As Lily walked down the aisle I knew that I was making the right decision. Dumbledore married us and Sirius was the best man._

_We moved into a cottage that Lily had seen near the Potter mansion, in the little village of Godric's Hollow. We did it up, but Lily refused to use magic. I still remember the day when Lily told me that she was pregnant; it was on our one year anniversary._

_I was scared when Lily went into labour and kept imagining her dying in labour. But she was fine and we had a handsome baby boy, whom she insisted that she call Harry. I knew why and didn't contest or question it. The boy she named our son after had sacrificed himself for her. We asked Sirius and Marlene to be the godparents. _

_Around Harry's first birthday, Sirius showed up, distraught, and after much coaxing and the use of our pensive we got the story out of him. Marlene had died saving several children. He later told us that he was going to propose after that mission._

The green light leaving Voldemort's wand brought James back to the present. He smiled at Voldemort and that was how he died, with a smile on his face.


End file.
